1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foldable display or viewing devices and more particularly, to a novel foldable viewer which has an initial condition which is relatively flat and compact and which may be manipulated by the user to a second condition which provides an enclosure with a viewing aperture for viewing graphic or message material displayed on the interior walls of the enclosure.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to provide graphic displays or messages on blanks of relatively rigid material sheets which are commonly known as "greeting cards ". In general, such cards are folded over book-fashion along a single hinge line so that pages are presented for displaying the desired subject matter. In some instances, the inner pages of the greeting card are provided with additional display material taking the form of pop-out characters which automatically unfold as the card is opened and laid flat.
Although these prior greeting cards have been successful in presenting graphic materials and messages which are of interest and desired by the general public, the graphic material and messages are of no particular secret to the viewer since once the pages have been opened, the subject matter is on display for all to see. Also, it is believed that the presentation of pop-out characters is greatly limited since the fold lines are substantially parallel to the fold lines of the greeting card itself so that the characters will assume their intended proportion and shape as the card is opened. Again, in this latter instance, the graphic material is displayed to all in the immediate vicinity and their is a lack of mystery or intimacy which a totally enclosed greeting card would present.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel foldable viewer which may be readily employed as a greeting card so that its display graphics are concealed from surrounding viewers and which is available for viewing to only the person employing the device or viewer. Also, it is important that the device be foldable so that it may be sold or carried about in a folded condition and which may then be manipulated by the user into a second condition for viewing the subject matter.